


[Podfic] The Bizarre Demons of AZ Fell & Co Antique Booksellers

by Evillullaby



Series: [Podfic] Good Omens Outsider POVs [7]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved eposode, Ghost Hunting, Humour, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Shenanigans, Spirit Box, demonic infestation, ryan is shook, scepticism, shane finds the whole thins hilarious, the boys slowly discover Mr Fell's actual demon husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillullaby/pseuds/Evillullaby
Summary: The Ghoul Boys come to Soho to investigate a famously strange antique bookshop.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands - Relationship, Shane Madej & Ryan Bergara
Series: [Podfic] Good Omens Outsider POVs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054376
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. The Bizarre Demons of AZ Fell & Co Antique Booksellers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bizarre Demons of AZ Fell & Co Antique Booksellers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986215) by [WorseOmens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorseOmens/pseuds/WorseOmens). 



> I had fun with this one.

Listen to Podfic on Tumblr

[Part 1](https://evillullaby.tumblr.com/post/640657131492818944/podfic-of-the-bizarre-demons-of-az-fell-co) \- [Part 2](https://evillullaby.tumblr.com/post/640657186230534144/podfic-of-the-bizarre-demons-of-az-fell-co) \- [Part 3](https://evillullaby.tumblr.com/post/640657293218922496/podfic-of-the-bizarre-demons-of-az-fell-co)

Listen to Podfic on [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/evillullaby-podfic/episodes/The-Bizarre-Demons-of-AZ-Fell--Co-Antique-Booksellers-Podfic-Chapter-1-ep4eu1)

MediaFire Download [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/9zdcswxqft80gif/The+Bizarre+Demons+of+AZ+Fell+&+Co+Antique+Booksellers+Chapter+1.mp3/file)


	2. Buzzfeed Unsolved Postmortem: AZ Fell & Co Q + A

Listen to Podfic on Tumblr

[Part 1](https://evillullaby.tumblr.com/post/640904664638947328/podfic-of-the-bizarre-demons-of-az-fell-co) \- [Part 2](https://evillullaby.tumblr.com/post/640904905901719552/podfic-of-the-bizarre-demons-of-az-fell-co)

Listen to Podfic on [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/evillullaby-podfic/episodes/The-Bizarre-Demons-of-AZ-Fell--Co-Antique-Booksellers-Podfic-Chapter-2-ep8q07)

MediaFire Download [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/sgcnci6q4k9p269/The+Bizarre+Demons+of+AZ+Fell+&+Co+Antique+Booksellers+Chapter+2.mp3/file)


End file.
